Banda sonora para una incursión
by edwinguerrave
Summary: ¿Qué creen? ¿Que Tony Stark sólo inventa, liga o pelea (enfundado en su traje de Iron Man)? Pues sí, también le gusta oír buena música, sobre todo para "concentrarse" y entrar en escena. Y más cuando sabemos con cuál canción le gusta presentarse...


**Banda sonora para una incursión**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © Marvel Comics, 1963-2015 (desde 2009 subsidiaria de The Walt Disney Company)

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Iron Man, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Marvel Studios y Paramount Pictures, 2008.

* * *

Una de las funciones que Tony había descubierto de JARVIS, la inteligencia artificial que controla toda la Torre Stark y todo lo relacionado a _Iron Man,_ estaba relacionada a la inconmensurabilidad de la capacidad de almacenamiento de información. Tony se jactaba de oír música en sus ratos libres, e incluso mientras volaba enfundado en alguna versión de su traje, especialmente rock, por lo que contaba con una extraordinaria selección de artistas, con grabaciones tanto en estudio como en conciertos. Claro, él mismo se sentía una estrella de rock cada vez que sus acciones como _Iron Man_ o incluso ante los medios de comunicación, inflamaban los noticieros.

—JARVIS —llamó Tony a su asistente mientras comenzaba a analizar la información que Coulson le había entregado sobre los estudios del doctor Bruce Banner—, ¿qué me propones que escuche mientras leo esto?

—Señor, dada la naturaleza de la información, le sugeriría algo relajante, quizás _Pink Floyd_.

—¿Y quedarme dormido? No, gracias —y explorando en los múltiples archivos, seleccionó una carpeta, en ese momento los altavoces del estudio tronaron con una ovación.

—Señor —interrogó JARVIS—, ¿le parece correcto _Metallica_ en concierto, para leer esa información?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Sólo me interrumpes si llama o llega Pepper o _Rodhie_ , ¿está bien?

—¿Y si se trata del agente Coulson o de Fury?

—Mmmmmm. Está bien, pero que no sea prioritario, sólo si insisten más de la cuenta. Igual, parece que tienen la pasmosa facilidad de meterse en mis instalaciones sin permiso. Ah, y sigue trabajando en el Mark Siete.

De inmediato se enfrascó en la lectura y análisis de muchos datos técnicos, tanto provenientes de los archivos que Coulson le había dado como muchos otros que hacía que JARVIS, de manera sincronizada, le fuera mostrando.

Cuando terminó el concierto de _Metallica,_ la computadora le propuso otra lista, proveniente de otra banda de rock: _AC/DC._ En ese punto Tony, impresionado por toda la información, tomaba notas de los aspectos más interesantes de los estudios de Banner.

Mientras los acordes de la banda australiana sonaban en los múltiples altavoces del estudio, una alerta visual se disparó.

—JARVIS, ¿qué tienes?

—Señor, no quisiera interrumpir, pero una comunicación entre Fury y Coulson informa que Loki fue localizado en Stuttgart, y parece que la señorita Romanoff y el Capitán América van a detenerlo.

—Ok —reflexionó con tono de decepción—, quieren hacerlo por su cuenta. Vamos a darle una mano. JARVIS, despliega el Mark Seis, y mientras, sigues trabajando en el Siete.

—Sí, señor. ¿Aviso a la señorita Potts?

—Mmmmmm. No, debo regresar antes del amanecer. Ya esto —enviando de un manotazo todos los documentos digitales que estaba leyendo a una carpeta— está listo. ¿En cuánto tiempo podremos llegar a Stuttgart?

—Según mis cálculos, y poniendo toda la potencia en los propulsores, en dos horas.

—Excelente. A viajar. Despliega el Mark Seis. Y si llegamos en hora y media, mejor.

Al momento de despegar, Tony le pidió a JARVIS una selección musical adecuada, por lo que durante su viaje estuvo escuchando _Black Sabbath_ con Ozzy, en el concierto de reunión del año 2000. Justo al entrar en espacio aéreo alemán, JARVIS dijo:

—Señor, estamos a 1800 kilómetros de hacer contacto. La señorita Romanoff y Capitán América ya ubicaron y están luchando con Loki.

—Bien, entra a la red de comunicación de la nave, y hazles saber que estoy llegando.

—¿Con su "entrada triunfal", señor?

—Es correcto, JARVIS, que sea retumbante.

Y así fue. Apenas sonaron los acordes de _"Shoot to Thrill",_ todos en la plaza del Parlamento de Stuttgart y en su espacio aéreo se enteraron de la llegada de Iron Man.

* * *

 **Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela!** Mi primera incursión en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, y es así porque no me puedo sacar la bendita canción de la mente; canción que es características de las entradas de Tony-Iron Man a escena... Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo... Salud y saludos!


End file.
